The Night of Love
by TrinityVex34
Summary: (Serafall Lemon) After the events of the first volume of The Queen of Serafall Leviathan, Ziz and Serafall decide to get their side-ways monster mash on and have a little bit of fun doing so. Lemon, so yea, its pretty self explanitory.


Regarding why i am writing these lemons

first, it is to give me a break from writing serious stories. think of them as a special treat for getting through my first ever fanfiction.

Regarding when they will be occurring within the chronology of the saga, it will be the intermediate time between the first and second Volume.

Sitri Manor

It was the night that Ziz had saved Kuraki. Kuraki, and Serafall, Annalise, Kuraki, Ziz and Tiamat (in her human form) were all having a celebration in the banquet hall. There was a large assortment of pastries and snacks. All five of them were having a great time, talking to each other, eating, and even a bit of dancing, in the case of Annalise that is. Tiamat and Serafall were discussing something political, Kuraki was having something to eat, and Annalise and Ziz were dancing.

However, the type of dancing they were doing was quite foreign to Ziz. He remembered Annalise called it grinding, the male would be behind the female, while the female would situate her rear in tight proximity to the male's member. She would then gyrate her hips in an attempt to get the male's member erect. According to Annalise it was pleasing for both the male and female, and he noticed she seemed to enjoy it, and it did make him feel good, so he really couldn't complain. After a few more minutes of grinding Ziz was starting to get fatigued, so he poked Annalise on the shoulder, at this she turned her head back at him with the cutest smile.

"Yes master?" Annalise asked in a both sweet and sultry tone.

"Annalise, this was great, but I'm starting to get a bit tired. Could you please stop?" Ziz pleaded.

"Alright master." Annalise said with a pout. She walked over to Kuraki and began to eat some sweets with her and started to converse with her. Serafall noticed that Ziz was open, there was something she wanted to ask him.

"Hey Ziz!" Serafall greeted with her usual cheerful tone. "Do you have a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about." Serafall said with a blush.

"What is it Serafall?" Ziz asked his king.

"Well, since Kuraki is safe and all, I was wondering if you would want to sleep with me tonight, as a reward for your achievement." Serafall said, her blush intensifying.

"Was there anything you wanted to do in bed?" Ziz asked innocently, not realizing what he just said.

"Well, there was one thing…" Serafall began while she moved towards him. She braced her palms on his chest.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Serafall said with blissful glee. She took Ziz's hand and whisked him to her bedroom. When they arrived, Serafall locked the door, and turned around looking at Ziz with a look of extreme lust. She moved up to his ear and whispered into it.

"Tonight, I'm yours, full stop, no exceptions. Understand?" Serafall said before giving a horny breath into his ear. She looked down, noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, what's this? Is Ziz-mini getting excited?" Serafall said with a smutty smirk. She unzipped his pants, slowly took off his underwear, then began to stroke Ziz's erect member. Her actions elicited a light moan from Ziz.

"Is my queen pleased?" Serafall asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes…" Ziz moaned out. In a knee-jerk reaction, he grabbed Serafall's back and pulled her towards him. He then began to undress his king.

"Oh Ziz, I never knew you were so… Dominant." She said with a musky breath. Ziz took off her shirt, revealing her voluptuous breasts covered by a violet bra. He began to fondle her breasts through the bra, making Serafall elicit a sexual moan.

Serafall moved away from Ziz's erect member and began to undress her nether regions. Ziz assisted her in her undressing and soon the only piece of clothing that was remaining on her was her bra. Ziz began to tease her entrance with his right hand. She tucked her legs together in response to him stimulating her entrance. She moved closer to him, pushing her bust on his chest. Ziz began to tease her mouth, putting a finger into it, causing Serafall to salivate at an increased rate. He continued to do this until she was panting like a dog.

"Are you ready for my entrance?" Ziz asked his queen. Her response was a quick nod, and the embrace of her tongue around his. He removed his right hand from her entrance, and took the position, he was lying on the bed with his member standing upright. Serafall was standing directly above his member.

"Y-you know this is my f-first time, right?" Serafall said with nervousness. If she was going to do it, it _HAD_ to be him. Why? Well because he was one of the few people who actually cared for her.

"I understand darling, now come here and let me show you some of that well needed love." Ziz said with a lustful and warm smile. "Make sure you do it quickly, so that it doesn't hurt as much." Serafall said with a nervous blush.

She dropped and he member slammed into her womb. She gave a lustful moan. Ziz quickly grabbed her breasts and began to fondle her mounds. Her moaning only began to intensify, getting louder, and louder.

"Honey, please, my nipples, play with them. Please." Serafall pleaded. Ziz did as his king asked, playing with her nipples for a while, causing her to lock lips with his, not letting go. Her arms wrapped around her subordinate, gripping tightly, whispering little slutty phrases into his ear.

Ziz moved his hands from Serafall's luscious mounts to her plump ass. He first began to rub her rear, then he began to spank it, with every smack, she gave a moan of greater volume each time, until she simply collapsed in exhaustion.

"But you didn't cum, I wanted you to be the one to fill my womb with your seed." Serafall said in a horny voice.

"Alright dear, but I'm not going to hold back." Ziz said.

"I'm ready honey, enter me, and make me yours." Serafall said, closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Ziz began to pump his member in and out of her entrance, Serafall eliciting loud and sultry moans. She began to pant once more, but this time in anticipation. Then, as if by clock-work, it happened. It felt like a giant geyser was released inside of her. She could feel his warm seed filling her to the brim. He held her for a few minutes in that position, out of compassion for his partner. He knew she loved him, and that was all he needed to know. He refused to move from that very position. He placed a loving and passionate kiss on her forehead, and the two of them fell asleep with the other in their embrace.


End file.
